The Second Chance
by jet'aimebacio
Summary: It's Hermione's 7th year at hogwarts. She's been goin out with ron since 6th year. But something horrible happens to her. Who comes to her rescue? Surely not the slytherin, stuckup, attitude challenged Draco Malfoy? No it couldnt be! Could it? HGDM romanc
1. A New Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The Second Chance 

**Chapter 1: A New Year **

The sun was hidden behind a little mound in the earth, and a 17 year old brown eyed brown haired girl watched it make its grand entrance into dawn. You could still see a few of the millions of stars that littered the sky at night. The cressent shaped moon was barely visible. The girl couldn't sleep that night because of all her thoughts of going back to her favorite place on the entire earth: Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She hadn't seen her two best friends all summer break fore she was in Paris with her parents. She wondered if they had changed at all from their stickly figures and almost girl pitched voices.

She didn't think that she was any different from last year. She was still the 5'4, brown eyed, bushy haired, plain old ordinary Hermione. Nothing special.

The sun was now fully in the sky, no longer being hidden by the earth.

Hermione came back from her thoughts, stood from the ground, and began her trek back to her home where she would have to get ready to ascend the platform 9 ¾ .

xxxxxxxxx

As she walked in her front door she realized that the house was still quiet and her parents were still sleeping peacefully in their beds. She tip-toed up the carpeted stairs and walked down the hallway towards her room. When she walked in her room she saw her trunk laying empty on her un-made bed. She grabbed her favorite outfit and headed towards the bathroom.

She filled the bathtub to as full as she could get it without it overflowing, but not without adding her favorite bubble bath scent vanilla. She stripped herself of her clothes and gracefully desended into the tub.

She put her back on the side of the tub and closed her eyes taking in the luscious vanilla scent that filled the air. To Hermione, this was her favorite place in the world, here she could get away from everything and just think.

About and hour and a half later the water started getting a little cold and the bubbles were starting to disappear. Reluctantly Hermione stood up and began to wash her body and hair with vanilla scented hair and body wash.

When she finally emerged from the tub she grabbed a soft red towel and wrapped herself securely in it, then grabbed a second towel and wrapped her hair up in to. She looked around the countertop and realized that she had forgotten her brush in her room. She walked over to the bathroom door, opened it and stepped out. As soon as her bare feet hit the carpet she shivered. It was much colder out in the hall than it had been in the bathroom. She hurridly ran to her room grabbed her brush and dashed back into her warm bathroom.

When she was finally dry from head to toe and her unruly hair was knot free she began putting her attire on for the day which consisted of: white bikini-cut underware and a matching white bra (nothing fancy), light colored boot-cut jeans, a pink tank top, and a little white jacket to go over the pink tank because Hermione was never into showing to much skin.

Now it was time for accessories, she put on a pair of pink stud earrings to math her tank top and a silver watch. Next makeup, Hermione was more into the natural look so she just put on brown eyeshadow, to compliment her eyes, mascara, and clear lip gloss. When she was finally done she glanced down at her watch and saw that she only had 15 minutes till she had to leave to go to King's Cross Station.

Hermione ran full speed to her room grabbing everything she would need for the year. When she was done in her room she ran back to the bathroom and grabbed everything from there. Her trunk was so packed she had to sit on the top to get it to close.

When it was finally closed she snatched her wand off of her nightstand and stuffed it into her pocket and drug her suitcase down the stairs.

She now had finally reached the bottom and saw that both of her parents were waiting for her at the front door.

"Oh Hermione we're going to miss you so much!" her mother cried when she finally reached then and tackled her into a huge bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you to mum." Hermione gasped trying to pull in some hair from her mother's tight embrace.

Her dad grabbed her suitcase and soon they were on there road getting closer and closer to their destination.

xxxxxxxxx

They finally arrived at King's Cross Station, her dad went and got her a cart for her trunk as her mom gave her another back breaking hug.

"Oh baby I'm going to miss you so much." Mom said almost on tears," I cant believe that this year is your last year at that magic school you go to."

"Hogwarts, mum, Hogwarts." Said Hermione with a sigh. Her mom was always forgetting the name.

Her dad finally arrived back with the cart and placed Hermione's trunk on top of it. She gave both of her parents one last hug and sat off towards platform 9 ¾.

" 6, 7, 8, 9, AH HA! Here we are, 9 ¾." Hermione ran through the barrier and the first thing she saw was Hogwart's students running around talking to friends and first years hugging their parents.

She started walking towards the train car that would hold everyone's luggage. When she got their a man grabbed her luggage off her cart and placed it on the train.

"Thank-you sir"

"Your very welcome miss."

Then out of nowhere she heard, " HERMIONE!"

She turned around to see who had just shouted her name and her mouth fell open at who she saw….

A/N: Thank you so much for reading. If you review it would make my day!


	2. Head Girl

Disclaimer: I own nuttin except the plot

A/N: Thank all yall so much for whoever reviewed. I wasn't goin to continue writing this but then I decided what the heck.

Recap: "HERMIONE!"

She turned around to see who had just shouted her name and her mouth fell open at which she saw…

XxXxXxX

Hermione's eyes fell on her two best friends in the whole world: Harry and Ron

But they hardly looked like the two guys that she had seen last year.

Harry looked very handsome. He was around 6'1, his voice was MUCH deeper, and his hair was just as messed up as ever.

Ron was even more handsome. She was so glad to see him. After all he is her beau. He towered at a 6'2 height, and his voice was just as deep as Harry's.

A huge smile spread across Hermione's face, first she gave Harry a hug then she looked over at Ron who was grinning wildly at her. She outstretched her arms towards him and he lifted her petite figured up off the ground and twirled her around, then planted a kiss on her lips.

This embrace lasted a little longer than Harry was comfortable with so he quickly suggested, "Come on guys lets go find a compartment on the train before they get all full."

Hermione and Ron let go of each other for the moment and the trio walked onto the train together, finally reunited.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

At Hogwarts at the end of the feast

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting at the Gryfindor table finishing up their dinner when Professor Dumbledore walked up to them, "Hermione, I am happy to inform you that you are this years Head Girl."

Hermione's mouth fell open for the second time that day. Harry and Ron were hitting her on the back saying congratulations. When the shock finally wore she closed her mouth and a grin took over. "YES!" she screamed.

"Your room is on the fourth floor and the third portrait on the right and your password is lemon drops." Dumbledore bent down and whispered the last part into her ear.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much Professor. But I only have one question, who is Head boy" Said Hermione as a puzzled look replaced her grin.

" That Ms. Granger is a surprise. You will see as soon as you get to your room." Dumbledore said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Curiosness took over Hermione so she quickly hugged Harry and kissed Ron saying a quick "Goodbye" and running faster than she ever had out the Great Hall doors.

XxX

She finally arrived at her portrait and it had a beautiful mermaid sitting on a rock in front of a waterfall.

"Hello, my name is Celina. Are you the new Head girl?" Celina's voice was smooth and beautiful as silk.

"Yes I am. My name is Hermione. Would you happen to know if the Head Boy has passed through here yet, and if so do you know his name?" Replied Hermione.

"Yes, the Head Boy has already gone through here but I do not know his name. He wasn't very nice." Said Celina with a frown starting to inch its way onto her face.

"Well I'm axious to see who it is so Lemon Drops."

The portrait slid open and Hermione walked through.

The first thing she saw was the common room. It was humungous. There was a desk on both sides of the room, a couch in the middle of the room, two chairs on either side of that, a table in front of the couch, and a fireplace facing the couch. To her left was a little stairway that led up to what Hermione thought must be the rooms. Hermione started to walk up the stairs so that she could check out her room. When she got to the top step she heard a screech and saw an owl heading straight towards her. She jumped back in surprise, but jumped back to far and the last thing she knew before her entire world went back was she was falling down the stairs…

A/N: Please review! Oh ya and im conducting a survey. Out of Gavin Degraw, Kelly Clarkson, and Papa Roach, who is yalls favorite singer? If its none of those tell me who is your fave singer. Oh ya and thanks for reading.


	3. The Roommate from hell

Disclaimer: I own nuttin.

A/N: I stayed home today b/c im sick so I decided to update. And as always thanks to all yall who reviewed! Oh ya, if I have a typo will you review and tell me what it is b/c I know when im reading I always hate to see a lot of typos and im sure some of yall are that same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Recap:

The first thing she saw was the common room. It was humungous. There was a desk on both sides of the room, a couch in the middle of the room, two chairs on either side of that, a table in front of the couch, and a fireplace facing the couch. To her left was a little stairway that led up to what Hermione thought must be the rooms. Hermione started to walk up the stairs so that she could check out her room. When she got to the top step she heard a screech and saw an owl heading straight towards her. She jumped back in surprise, but jumped back to far and the last thing she knew before her entire world went black was she was falling down the stairs…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The Room Mate from Hell 

Hermione's eyes started to flutter open. But surprisingly enough not a bone in her body hurt. She decided to just lay there a second more to catch her breath because the fall had given her quite a fright, but someone else had other plans for her.

"Damnit Granger, get off me!"

She realized then that the reason why none of her banes hurt was because she has landed on someone. She felt bad for hurting someone so she quickly jumped up, but immediately regretted it because the person she saw on the ground deserved all the pain that was inflicted on him.

"It's about time! What do you think you were doing falling off the stairs like that you stupid mudblood?"

Malfoy

"It's not like it was my fault, you stupid bouncing ferret!" Hermione answered back starting to feel a major pain in her ass. "If there hadn't been an owl that suddenly came flying out of nowhere straight for me I wouldn't have jumped and fell down the stairs."

"And what did this owl look like?" Draco asked with a smirk starting to form on his lips.

"Well, the color of its feathers was blacker than Harry's hair."

Then out of nowhere Draco started rolling around on the floor in fits of laughter. Hermione was completely confused. She had no idea what part of what she just said was funny.

Seeing the confused look on Hermione's face Draco decided to tell her what he was laughing at. After he calmed down of course. "First of all Granger, that was my owl, Demon, and second of all her wasn't going towards you he was coming to me to hand me a letter while I was in the middle of sneaking up behind you to push you flat on your face."

Hermione was not very happy so she turned on her heel and started back up the steps making sure there were no more owls and muttering things under her breath that sounded a lot like "stupid albino ferrets".

When she got to the top landing she paused to take in her surroundings. There was a door to her left that had a snake on it, obviously Draco's, a door to her right that had a lion on it, hers, and another on her left farther up the hall with a bathtub on it. She concluded that that would most likely be the bathroom. She decided to ckeck that out first.

When she arrived at the door she turned the knob and stepped in. Everything was either silver or red. It looked breathtaking. She saw the bathtub and it was humungous. It was bigger than the one in the prefects' bathroom. She was deffinatly going to be using this later on tonight. She turned around to go to her room.

She turned the knob and stepped in. It was beautiful. Her walls were a crimson red, her bed and bed covers were gold, and all of the furniture like her bookcase and dresser were a dark wooden color. She noticed that all of her belongings were already placed where they were supposed to be in her room. Once she concluded that she had nothing to do she gathered all of her bathroom things and headed towards the bathroom to take a long, hot, bath.

She set all of her belongings on the counter and walked on the tub. She turned it on and made it where vanilla scented bubbled filled it. She stripped herself of her clothing and putting on foot at a time into the tub, she got in. Vanilla filled her nostrils and she was immediately relaxed. That is until she heard very loud pounding on the door. She decided to ignore it hopping that Draco (he was the only other person besides herself and Dumbledore who knew the password so it had to be him) would get the hint and go away.

But she expected a little too much from him because he just kept right on knocking.

Then he started to shout, "Hurry up Granger more important people need to clean themselves than you!"

Hermione's relaxed face contorted into a frown and she yelled back, "I was in here first, Malfoy, and you'll just have to wait your turn."

"Purebloods don't wait on Mudbloods! You get out of there right now and when I'm done you can resume whatever it is your doing in there!" Draco shot back.

"You're just going to have to wait Malfoy because I'm in no hurry." Hermione shouted.

"OK, since you're not going to do it the easy way then I'll just have to break down the door and physically remove you myself"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione said starting to get a little scared.

"Watch me!" Draco paused then the next thing Hermione heard was, "ALOHAMORA!"…


	4. Planning

Disclaimer: once again, I own nuttin.

A/N: OH my goodness! Thank yall for reviewing! I luv yall so much! I made this chapter extra long because of how long it took me to write it. So enjoy!

Recap: "You're just going to have to wait Malfoy because I'm in no hurry." Hermione shouted.

"OK, since you're not going to do it the easy way then I'll just have to break down the door and physically remove you myself"

"You wouldn't dare!" Hermione said starting to get a little scared.

"Watch me!" Draco paused then the next thing Hermione heard was, "ALOHAMORA!"…

XXXXXXXX

Before Hermione could blink Draco was in the bathroom.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs trying desperately to cover herself. Luckily there were still many bubbles so all Draco could see was from the shoulders up and the top of her knees sticking up out of the water.

"Malfoy, you better leave this instant!" Hermione screamed and she looked around the bathroom for the closest towel. "Turn around, close you eyes, or something! Don't just stand there."

It took Draco a second to think straight. He hadn't been expecting Hermione to actually be taking a bath. Of course that's what you normally do in a bathroom, but he had just thought that she was just standing on the other side of the door doing nothing except trying to aggravate him by staying in there when she had no reason to.

"I'll be out in about thirty minutes. I'm sure you can wait that long."

Draco's mouth was starting to get dry when he realized that his jaw was hanging open. He quickly shut it and began to turn around to leave when he remembered who was ordering him around. So he did a quick 180 and turned back around to face Hermione. " You will not be in here thirty minutes mudblood. Do you want to know why?"

"Not really Malfoy, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."

Draca continued on as if he hadn't even heard her. "It's because a person of higher rank, that being me, needs to use the toiletries. SO therefore you must let the higher ranked person, me, use it and you need to leave at once." He said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice.

"Malfoy, I'm but naked! How am I supposed to leave when you're standing right there?" replied Hermione beginning to get mad.

"I'll keep my eyes closed I promise." He said with a smirk beginning to play across his lips. Hermione still wasn't satisfied. " Don't worry mudblood. Its not like someone of my statis would like to look at someone like you."

Hermione's frown deepened as she grabbed a towel from the floor and held it up as she stood up so as to cover up as much of herself as she could while getting out of the tub. When she was out she wrapped the towel securely around herself. But not securely enough because as she walked by Draco, heading toward the door, he pulled the towel from her and pushed her out the door, slammed the door and locked it so that she could not get back in.

Hermione was horrified. There she was standing in the middle of the hallway, covered by nothing. She made a maddened dash to her room to retrieve some clothes.

When she reached her room, she put on her clothes, which consisted of matching pink bra and under ware, bright pink, silk p.j. Pants, and a fitted solid white long-sleeved shirt, grabbed her book from the nightstand, and casually walked out of her room, down the stairs and toward the couch.

He leisurely stretched out and listened to the crackle of the fire for a second before opening her book, The Outsiders. She read a couple of chapters, really getting into the story when she felt her eyelids begin to seem as if they had ½ ton bricks on them. Before you knew it, her eyes were shut and she was asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"FIRE! FIRE!" that was the first thing that Hermione heard when she awoke the next morning with a start. Then next thing she knew she felt ice cold, freezing water being poured all over her. Her eyes snapped open and she stood up. She looked around the room to she Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret laughing hysterically.

This was the first time that Hermione had actually seen or heard him laugh, and of course it had to be at her misfortune. Before he could even think Hermione had lunged herself at him. Hitting, scratching, and biting anything she could get to.

" What do you think you're doing, you stupid mudblood bitch. Get your grimy paws off me." Cried Draco, trying desperately to pry Hermione from himself.

"You have messed with me the last time Malfoy! I am sick and tired of you putting me down just to get a good laugh in and make you feel better about yourself!" replied Hermione finally ceasing her attempt at tearing Draco to shreds. A single tear escaped the confides of her right eye before she had time to stop it. The last thing she wanted was for Drano to see her actually crying over what he did to her. So she leaped up off of him and bounded toward her room.

Drano watched her run for her room, and started to feel remorse for what he had done. Above all he hated to see woman cry. He saw enough of that at home when Locus would beat his mother. Drano may be a horrible person but one thing he did have was morels.

Although he felt bad for how he had treated Hormone he was no matter what going to go and try to _comfort _her. She was a mud blood and he wasn't going to forget it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had cried until she finally realized that she didn't care what he said. He was just one person. He could try to ruin her life but she would never let him succeed. She was convinced that he had no heart what so ever. There was absolutely nothing there inside his chest.

Soon Hermione drifted off to sleep only to be awoken a couple of hours later by her alarm clock. It was only Sunday, but Hermione never liked to let a day waist. She pulled her legs over the side of the bed, slipped her feet into a pair of open-toed slippers, stretched and walked over to her closet.

She pulled open the doors and peered inside. She saw all her clothes from home neatly hung. She pulled put a pair of tan corduroy pants and a light beige colored sweater. She slipped on her outfit, combed all the knots from her hair, put on barely audible make-up, and a pair of white flip-flops that had a heel on them.

She really wasn't in the mood for conversations so she decided to skip breakfast and head straight down to the lake. She walked out of her room, but before she walked out the portrait hole she walked into the library to pick out a book.

She picked up the first big book she could find without even looking at the title and exited the library. As she passed through the common room she could see Draco. She could feel him watching her, but she didn't even give him a backward glance before disappearing out the portrait hole.

XXXXXXX

A particularly cold breeze passed by Hermione that is what finally stirred her from her book. She looked at her watch and realized that she had pretty much been reading all day. It was now 6:00. Her stomach growled so she decided to head back up to Hogwarts and get some dinner.

As she entered the Great Hall the first thing she saw was a flash of red hair and the next thing she knew she was in the embrace of a pair of very strong arms. She immediately knew who it was.

"Ron! I cant breath." She said through light giggles. Ron released her and looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, but I've been worried about you all day. I couldn't find you anywhere. The last time I saw you was when you left in a hurry last night after the feast." Ron replied with exasperation clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry Ron. I should have spent our last day of 'freedom' with you, or at least told you where I was." Hermione answered wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"…."

"Will you ever be able to forgive me Ron?" She said kissing him again.

" I'm not sure. Give me another kiss and I'll think about it." Ron said with a twinkle in his eyes, much like Dumbledore's.

"RON!" Hermione's eyes got wide as she playfully hit him.

Hermione unwrapped her arms from his neck and they walked hand in hand to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"By the way, where's Harry?' Hermione asked as she filled her plate with Shepard's Pie.

"This morning he said that he was meeting Genny in the library and I haven't seen him since." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you were all by yourself all day?" Hermione said with a sympathetic look filling her eyes.

"Well Lavender kept me company." Ron rolled his eyes. It was well known that Lavender has had a crush on Ron since last year. Normally she got every guy that she wanted, but Ron was the first guy to ever turn down her advances and that made her want him even more. She was getting desperate and every chance she got she would try to be with him. Ron had no interest in her. He had wanted to be with Hermione since first year and now that he finally was he wasn't about to mess it up.

XXXXX

Draco watched Hermione walk out of the common room that morning absolutely ignoring him. He hated being ignored. His father had ignored him all his life. The one person he wanted attention from. So when he came to Hogwarts each year he would try to get as much attention as possible. She didn't even look at him. It was like she didn't even know he was there. But he knew she knew that he was watching her. She was obviously still upset about last night.

Draco, with nothing better to do had decided to go down to the Slytherin common room to hang out with his 'friends' if you could even call them that. They only hung out with him because it was expected from them from their fathers. And Draco only hung out with them because there was simply no one else to talk to.

He walked out the portrait hole and started on his trek to the dungeons.

XXXXX

LATER THAT EVENING

Draco pulled away from Pansy and looked at his watch and realized that it was already 5:30.

"Why did you stop Drakie-poo?" Asked Pansy in her most obnoxious voice ever.

"First of all Pansy, you're boring me, second of all, you're not my type and third of all, I'm hungry." Replied draco, lifting a finger with every point he made.

Draco stood and leaving Pansy on the couch sauntered out of the Slytherin common room, Great Hall bound.

As soon as Draco entered the common room he saw Hermione.

_There's nothing more gross that a mudblood and a weasel kissing. _Draco thought to himself, a sneer creeping upon his features. He watched Hermione and Ron walk over to the Gryffindor table hand in hand before walking over to his own table and sitting down.

XXXXX

Ugh, I just HATE Hermione. Look at her kissing him. He's supposed to be mine and no one else's. I can't believe he would rather be with a mudblood than a pureblood. She must have cast a spell on him. HEY that's it! She's given him a love potion. That's the only logical explanation.

_Stupid girl. She probably knew that I was after him. That's why she has suddenly developed an interest in him. _

_He'll be min in the end. I'll show her. She'll be begging for mercy by the time I get done with her. _

_Hmmm… But what if she snitches. Her and Dumbledore are always so buddy, buddy around each other. I wish I had a disguise or something._

_That's it. OH, if I could only think of the name of that potion. OH YA, It's called the Polyjuice Potion. I'll act as someone close to her. Someone she wouldn't expect in a million years to harm her._

_I'll get her back for ever taking my man. She'll be sorry she ever messed with me._

XXXXX

A/N: Once again I would like to thank yall for reviewing, and being patient. I know it took me longer than usual to update. I've been real busy planning my B'day party. I'm so excited! Oh ya, I was gunna tell yall that if yall have any suggestions for my story than you're more than welcome to tell them to me In a review. I might just use some of them. Well plz review, and have a nice day… or night whatever.


End file.
